Amor en los tiempos de fama
by HachiMeems
Summary: Siempre vemos a nuestros idolos musicales y los admiramos. Morimos por saber quienes son en realidad ¿Como sera la vida dentro de las empresas musicales? Hi Records es una de las empresas de talentos mas importantes de Japon. Esta, promociona a "Unlimited" un nuevo grupo de chicas donde Mimi Tachikawa es la visual, quien se ve obligada a compartir tiempo con quien mas odia.


_Buenoooo, este es mi primer Fic y….y….y…. se que no va a ser gran cosa, espero muchas muchas criticas de este primer capitulo y…y…. si logro que al menos una persona lo lea juro subir un capitulo por semana :3 Y bueno, se que esto no va a ser una maravilla, el primer capitulo es corto por que estoy probando, pero odio escribir cosas cortas, el que viene va a ser largo 3 Tengan en cuenta que es mi primer fic . Sean criticos porfissss _

_Bueno sin mas que decir…. _

_**Amor en los tiempos de fama**_

**1**._Un comeback infernal. _

Estaba segura, si seguía un segundo más allí sentada moriría del aburrimiento, y no era solo un decir, oh no, luego de pasar casi una hora y media sola sentada en aquel horrible lugar, afirmaba con toda certeza que el aburrimiento podía matar a las personas.

Pero ¿Que tanto se tardaban esos horribles viejos ahí dentro? Se estaba poniendo furiosa. No había almorzado y necesitaba comer, la nueva dieta que le habían impuesto la mataba de hambre. ¡VAN A SER DOS HORAS! gritó en su fuero interno. ¿A caso era muy difícil llamarla cuando las decisiones estén tomadas? Después de todo, ella debía limitarse a hacer lo que le decían, no podía acotar ni reprochar, entonces ¿Por que arrastraban a aquel lugar con tanta antelación?

Ya conocía aquella sala de memoria, por todas las veces anteriores que había estado ahí, y por estas casi dos horas que la había inspeccionado con la mirada, una y otra y otra vez. Hasta había contado la cantidad de arañas que había. Se estaba tornando insoportable.

Jugaba balanceando los pies que colgaban de aquel alto banquillo en el que estaba sentada. Las balanceaba alternadamente aumentando, poco a poco, la velocidad. Estaba concentrada contando la cantidad de patadas que había dado ya su pierna derecha cuando ¡Por fin! la puerta se abrió y tras ella un viejo de traje salió. No pudo evitar mirarlo con desprecio, un desprecio mayor al de siempre, claro. La había tenido dos horas sentada.

La hizo pasar a la sala de conferencias, allí, coreógrafos, músicos, esos que filman etc., estaban mirándola expectante. Tomó asiento.

-Señorita Tachikawa -Comenzó el director- Según nos ha contado el señor Sarutobi, ya han terminado con la coreografía

-Así es -asentó secamente

-Y según el señor Yamada, la canción ya está grabada -Continuó. La muchacha solo asentó -Me tome la libertad de escucharla, han hecho un gran trabajo, será un gran éxito, lo aseguro. Pero ahora sabe que viene lo más difícil, la parte estética, el video... -antes de que este terminara, la castaña lo interrumpió

-Y de eso se encarga el señor Zen, ¿Para qué me llamaron?

-Bueno, veras -prosiguió el director- Ha habido una tendencia en la industria, de que cada comeback tenga una Dance versión y un Drama version. Incluso ya lo hemos implementado con otros grupos de esta empresa y ha dado un gran resultado... -El señor Okawa, director de la gran empresa HI Records, hizo una pausa, esperando alguna reacción de su subordinada, pero esta siquiera se inmuto.- Iré al grano, Tachikawa -Comentó tras un suspiro de resignación.

-Al fin -comentó ella en voz baja

-El concepto para Unlimited en este comeback es el amor, asique hemos decidido que haremos un mini dorama que será presentado con cada comeback de este mini álbum, serán tres videos, que juntos completaran una pequeña historia de amor. ¿Por qué la llamamos a usted Tachikawa? Bueno, como visual del grupo, usted será la protagonista.

"Visual" odiaba aquel termino. Le adjudicaba el lugar más desagradable del grupo, la cara bonita. Ella era la que más enfocaban las cámaras, las que más fotos tenían, la que mas fan boys tenía pero era eso. Solo la cara bonita. Esta posición la limitaba, no podía demostrar todo el talento que tenía y lo odiaba. Pero que va, debía conformarse con eso.

-Me parece bien. ¿Que debo hacer ahora?

-Bueno, hemos estado discutiendo quien será el protagonista masculino de este video - El director hizo una pausa. Mimi comenzó a ilusionarse, Hi Records tenía muchos actores guapísimos, los había visto más de una vez en los establecimientos de la empresa, pero jamás había podido cruzar siquiera una palabra. Esta definitivamente era su oportunidad.

-Sera un actor?

-No. Hemos hecho un estudio, y creemos que se venderá más si la co-estrella es uno de los integrantes del grupo del momento. Ya sabe, las fans de ellos, o de él, miraran el MV para ver a su Ídolo amado, eso hará que más gente escuche su canción y las hará avanzar en las ventas- Volvió a mirar al director con cara de desprecio. Unlimited era el grupo que él mas despreciaba. Tenían un comeback cada año cuando los demás hacían uno por trimestre. Las aislaba y siempre las trataba como perdida. Claramente la idea planteada no le agrado en lo mas mínimo.

-Y quien será? -Se limitó a decir, reprimiendo todo el odio que amenazaba con salir. La banda del momento Other Planet. ¿Como no iban a tener fama? Okawa los promocionaba todo el tiempo y eran un montón de niños bonitos. Así cualquiera es el grupo del momento. De cualquier manera, solo esperaba que su "Co-estrella" sea Tai, si iba a tener que pasar tanto tiempo con una persona, por lo menos esperaba que esta le agradara.

-Bueno, dado que usted es la visual y las más popular en Unlimited, decidimos que la co-estrella seria el más popular de Other Planet, asique -el director dirigió una mirada a la puerta, así también Mimi, una sombra se vio de tras de esta y la castaña entendió todo - Yamato, pasa por favor - Un rubio de ojos color zafiro cruzo la puerta y se dirigió al único asiento disponible en aquella sala. De todos los integrantes de Other Planet, ¿Por qué justamente EL? El único que no soportaba Yamato Ishida. El rubio al cruzar la sala, se percato de la mirada de odio que unos ojos caramelo le lanzaban. La miró de reojo y le devolvió una mirada llena de indiferencia. Odiaba a Yamato Ishida.

-Ya he sido informado de los detalles, Señor -Exclamo aquel de ojos zafiro al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

-Siempre tan eficiente, Yamato - El director le dedicó una sonrisa, casi enamorada. Ella no pudo sentir más que repugnancia - Aquí están sus libretos, quiero que los lean. Mañana irán directamente al Salón de estética, les harán los cambios necesarios para el concepto y discutirán sobre la estética del mismo. Vayan aprendiendo el primer cuarto del guión, luego de la estética, irán a ensayarlo. Debe estar en condiciones, pasado mañana empezaremos a grabar. –Ambos subordinados comenzaron a hojear el libreto. Parecía largo… lastimosamente, iba a ser demasiado largo.

-No se preocupe señor, me aseguraré de que el primer cuarto esté en condiciones para mañana – Sonrió falsamente Yamato. Mimi sentía asco, pero debía admitirlo, el chico sabía actuar.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Tachikawa, espero que colabores – le lanzó una mirada amenazante, para luego volver a poner su típica cara de viejo asqueroso, la de siempre – Pueden irse muchachos, confió en ustedes –Elevó sus manos cual director de orquesta, aquel gesto indicaba que podían levantarse de sus asientos, y eso hicieron. Caminaron obedientemente hacia la puerta pero entonces, al viejo se le ocurrieron unas últimas palabras –Niños, la química entre ustedes en pantalla debe parecer real, asique espero pasen mucho tiempo juntos trabajando en eso –Mimi se helo ante el comentario ¿Pasar tiempo con Yamato? ¿Qué? Observó la cara de indiferencia de su acompañante, la cual inmediatamente se transformo en una falsa sonrisa.

-No tiene de que preocuparse señor –Luego de esto, giró sobre si, y salió de la habitación. La castaña se apresuro en seguirlo.

Yamato caminaba acelerado por los pasillos del establecimiento sabiendo que ella lo seguía. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a hacerlo? Era molesto.

-Tienes algo para decirme? –Pregunto con su voz nula. El comentario sorprendió a Mimi, claro que tenía algo que decirle, no lo seguía solo porque era bonito, y no, no era bonito… más bien si pero…pero ese no era el caso. Lo estaba siguiendo para aclararle las cosas, pero estaba acomodando todo lo que debía decir en su mente y el muy imbécil había pedido respuestas antes de que ella pudiera darlas. Genial, ahora estaba nerviosa.

-Cl-carro que si! – Espeto la castaña. El rubio siquiera se dio vuelta a mirarla.

-Entonces?

-S-solo quería decirte que no tiene nada que ver que tengamos que trabajar juntos, no ha sido decisión mía, es más, yo esperaba que me toque trabajar con un actor o a lo sumo con Taichi, lo que quiero decir es que –El rubio se apresuro en interrumpirla, aquella niña siempre andaba malgastando su tiempo en palabrerías y el tiempo de Yamato era precioso como para gastarlo es ese tipo de estupideces.

-No pienso pasar tiempo contigo Tachikawa, solo lo dije para complacerlo ¿Feliz? –Y sin más, el rubio siguió caminando. Tsk ¿Quién se creía que era? Como si no quisiera pasar tiempo con ella… era ELLA quien no quería pasar tiempo con él. MALDITO ENGREIDO. Definitivamente, la semana se iba a tornar insoportable.


End file.
